green_kirby_air_ridefandomcom-20200214-history
The Divorce of Mr. and Mrs. Patch
The Divorce of Mr. and Mrs. Patch is a story in GKAR. Plot Mr. Patch is one of the most famous stars in Tappy Cown… and he wants a divorce. Mrs. Patch is a very angry wife who doesn’t seem to care about love, only sex. Mr. Patch hears about Purple Kirby, a famous prankster. He goes to the Tappy Cown Academy to find Purple vandalizing all the lockers. Mr. Patch requests that Purple help him pull a master prank on his husband. Purple’s first idea is having a robot screw with Mrs. Patch. Purple gets White Kirby to help build the robot and they finish it. They program it to mess up daily things in Mrs. Patch’s life. But then when the robot goes… It tells Mrs. Patch how much Mr. Patch loves her. Mr. Patch and Purple are confused. They then see the infamous SwagKid128, who is notorious for changing multiple things in the GKAR universe in unintended ways. Mr. Patch and Purple Kirby go to confront this kid. Swagkid128 says that he was making it so the robot said clean things, as he didn’t want to offend Mrs. Patch. The two then proceed to beat him up. Later, their next prank involves wrecking Mrs. Patch’s car. She commonly plays Pokemon GO on the highway, so they drive at her highway, and try speeding into her car. However Swagkid128 edits Mrs. Patch’s car so it’s flying because “it looks cooler”. Poyo Ride then appears, reverting the edit done by Swagkid128, and tells him to stop. Purple and Mr. Patch end up crashing into Brown Kirby’s super sexy Ferrari. This makes Brown Kirby super angry. Brown decides he will also try messing this prank up. He does not team up with Swagkid128 as he caused the crash. The next prank by the duo is to have Purple misbehave in school to the point of Mrs. Patch killing herself. Purple throws a paper airplane, but brown uses a “cool trick” to fly it out the window. Mrs. Patch then runs out from the school to follow brown, and then the school is turned into a Nazi concentration camp by swagkid128 as he is trying to be like Poyo Ride. The two then shift focus to killing swagkid128. Purple steals the nuclear launch codes and sets the nuke to launch at swagkid128’s house. However Swagkid128 edits it so the nuke reflects and hits Brown’s new Ferrari. Brown is super angry at swagkid128. Purple and Mr. Patch go up to Brown and say if he helps them get rid of Swagkid128, they will get him a new car. Purple and Mr. Patch go buy the car while Brown goes up and challenges Swagkid128 to a fight. Brown gets out his gun but Swagkid128 edits it so that the gun only fires pillows. Brown then goes on his wikia account to counter the edits. Brown edits it so Swagkid128 is actually a bubble. Swag then edits it so he’s a nimble bubble, so he goes very fast and manages to hit brown in the eye. He then changes back to normal. Brown calls in Dyna Blade as a backup, while Swagkid128 calls in ARA Red Kirby. Brown gets a durable shield to defend the attacks, while Dyna Blade tries trampling Red, but Swagkid128 gets all the ARA Kirbys. Blue Kirby manages to take the shield, and Brown Kirby is sent flying, He bounces off of Kirby and then is arrested by White Kirby. Brown tries resisting arrest, while Yellow attacks on the Swerve Star. Brown thinks the only way to win is to get the others to fight each other. However Brown’s wikia account is banned for vandalizing other wikis in the past. Brown tells Yellow that Blue took his piece. Yellow gives blue “da look” when Blue says that Green took it. Green says she did not, so Yellow is asking all the other kirbys who took his piece. White Kirby then says that his donuts went missing and looks at Purple. Purple says her TV show was hijacked by SUPERKOOLKIRBY1227, possibly being one of the other kirbys. Then they all start fighting. Brown then has an idea. He contacts Poyo Ride, and says that Swagkid128 is still editing things falsely. Poyo comes in and decided to ban swagkid128 from the wiki. Purple and Mr. Patch come back, and can now pull their prank. They burn down Mrs. Patch’s house. They then reward brown kirby with their car….. A TOY CAR. Brown Kirby tries to contain his anger and Poyo Ride dies laughing. After the three leave, Brown just accepts it and plays angrily with his car. Trivia It was inspired by a piece of trivia on the Mrs. Patch article that claimed a story was coming soon, so Poyo Ride went and finished the story. Category:Stories